


To Love A Beast

by Pokemook530



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animalistic, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, M/M, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemook530/pseuds/Pokemook530
Summary: Samuel was born with beastly features like pointed ears, sharp lower teeth, clawed hands and thick sideburns. People of the village believed him to be cursed and called him a monster or a demon, so when The Beast King asked for a bride to marry, the villagers forced him to be that said bride to save their home. But Samuel will so learn that The Beast King isn't so beastly at all.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

It was a very hot and tiring day, the sun was beaming so hard down on the people of Silver Wolf village that they thought they were going to die from heat stroke or burning. But nonetheless they pulled through and continued to do their daily chores. Samuel was busy rolling the 770lbs bundle of wheat to the pile of others , sweat was dripping down his face and to his muscular chest and with each push his arm muscles would clench like they we're springs as he rolled the final wheat roll with the others in a pile he put his hands on his knees and gave out a huge breath of air.

Being able to push bundles of wheat that big would be down right impossible for a human but for Samuel it was easy as fetching water. You see, Samuel was born very special he had beastly features like pointed ears, sharp teeth protruding from his lower lip, big clawed hands and thick fluffy sideburns. There were pros and cons to having these features, the pros were his muscular body and his superhuman strength which allowed him to push these huge bundles of wheat and the other heavy labor around the farm his parents owns. The cons however were the absolute worst, because of his features the villagers thought him to be a curse so they called him horrible names like monster, beast, animal and devil which hurt his feelings but that wasn't even the worst part. Every time he would go shopping in town square everybody would look at him the wrong way and others even attempted on his life. Samuel parents always told him that no matter what others say he will always be their son.

Out of nowhere a huge rock contact with the back of his head with so much force that he falls to the ground face first. "Your not wanted here you monster!" A group of kids said while the others just laughed at the terrible insult as they continued to throw rocks, Samuel held his arms up as he tried to block them and then a man in his 50's came into view. He had whit hair and was also muscular from working on their farm. "Hey get away from my property, ya bunch of brats!" Samuel's father shouted that scared the kids and ran away, after that scuffle the man ran to his son and shook him to get his son to wake up. "Come on son, wake up." After a few more shakes he slowly began to sit up and grab the back his head, Samuel turned his head and thinned his eyes in an effort to clear his vision when his vision came into place he saw a familiar face. "Dad." He said with a low voice and his father gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah that's right, you okay son?" He asked and Samuel shook his head. "I guess, very dizzy though." Samuel rubbed the back of his head brought it to his sight only to see that his hand had blood on it. "Oh no your bleeding come on let's get you inside to be patched up." His father said getting up and helping his son up which was a little tough giving his son's large muscular body, he threw his son's arm around his shoulder while he put his hand on Samuel's side. "Alright one foot at a time." He said and the pair began to walk back to the house stopping when Samuel was feeling lightheaded. When they made it to the house Samuel's father called out to his wife and when she came in from the kitchen she became severely upset.

"John what happened?" She shouted as she watched the pair walk to coach and her husband laid their son on the couch. John walked over to his panicking wife and placed his hands on her shoulders which brought her back to her senses. "Maria calm down and listen carefully can you do that?" He asked and she shook her head yes.

"Alright, I need you to go and get some towels, a bucket of warm water as well as some bandages and I'll explain everything once things have calmed down." John said and Maria did exactly what she was told once that was taken care of John went back to tending to his injured son. "Samuel, Sam can you hear me honey?" Samuel shook his yes in response and after a few seconds Maria came back with the bucket of water and the towels. John immediately when to work in helping their son, he dipped the towels in the water and placed it in the back of Samuel's head in an effort to stop the bleeding. "Stay with us okay." He said proceeding to clean his son's head, after he cleaned the wound he grabbed the bandages and carefully wrapped it around Samuel's head ounce it was safely secured he placed his son's head back on the pillow.

"There we go, just relax and try not to move much okay." John said as Samuel nodded yes as he feel into a blissful sleep. Maria than came into view and the couple walk into the kitchen to give their son some privacy. "Now are you gonna tell me what happened?" She asked her husband

"Well Samuel was doing his chores when a group of kids came and began to throw rocks at him, one of them hit him in the head which caused him to fall. Good thing I came out otherwise that would've gotten ugly." Samuel said crossing his arms over his chest as turn to check on Samuel who sleeping on the couch. Maria walked up to her husband and gave him a hug.

"I don't know how long we can keep doing this, our son is not safe here we must think of his safety." She said as tears feel her eyes.

"I know, that's why I'm gonna speak with the village elders and tell them of what happened today." John said trying to comfort his wife but they were not working.

"You think that those bunch of old fools is gonna protect our son! I bet they saw it happen and did nothing to stop it!" Maria shouted walking over to the couch and kneeled in front of Samuel and caressed his head lovingly. "Must our son be dead so they can finally see that this is not okay." She said and those words hit John hard, she was right no matter how many times he speaks with the elders they will never do anything as they too thought Samuel was cursed to look this way and their fellow villagers thought that they were to blame for why their son looks they way he does.

"Your right, they won't listen to our pleads. They are much as blinded by hate as everyone else in this forsaken village." He said falling to his knees along with her and folded his together. "Oh Heavenly Father, please save our son from this horrible life he does not deserve this. Take him to a place where he will be loved and cherished for the sweet loving man he is amen."

Later that night, everything was calm and quiet with the only sound being crickets. The elders were all gathered around the round table doing paper work and other important things.

"This has gone on long enough, we must do something about this!" One elder said as he jumped up from his chair. "Your referring to this morning's incident involving John's boy correct?" Another elder asked.

"Yes! That monster has everyone in this village on egg shells we must act now!" He said slamming his fist in the wooden table hard. The head of the elders stood up and began to speak.

"Calm yourself Francis, even though John's son is different he's much of a human as you and I so to hear you call that young man a monster is horrid!"

"I stand by what I said." He said and than the doors of the council flew open with such a force that it caused the elders to turn their heads into that direction.

"Who's there?" The head elder asked and than he heard growls coming from the door, coming out of the darkness where two huge wolves with fur black as night and eyes as piercing as the moon. In between them was a huge and hulking figure, dropped over his shoulders was a brown fur cape with a hood that obscured his face so they couldn't see who it was. He moved his hands which were huge and riddled with sharp claws in place of fingernails to pet the two wolves who immediately stopped growling.

"Who are you?" The Elder asked trying not so show his fear but it was not as his voice began to crack under it all. The hooded figure walked inside and the doors slammed shut behind him. He opened his mouth to speak which was very husky. "What I want, that's a simple answer gentlemen. I want a mate and if you don't deliver me one, I will send my beasts to destroy this village you call home." The figure said and that caused the council to panic.

"Pl..please don't destroy our home, I'm sure we can discuss some other solution?" Francis said using his debate skills to try and reason with this unknown figure standing in front of them but it looked like he didn't want to hear it as he moved to sit in a vacant sit with his wolves sitting beside him. "Were my demands not clear? if you don't want to be homeless you will give me what I want. The figure said and the Head Elder knew what he had to do. "How long do we have?" He asked and that caused the other members to shoot him surprised looks from all directions and the figure smiled.

"That's more like it, I will give you three days to find me a suitable mate and on the next full moon, I will come for them at your front gate, if their not prepared your village will suffer greatly..understand?" The figure threatened and the Head Elder swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded in agreement. "Yes, anything else?" He asked and the hulking figure got up from his seat. "Yes I'm a little hungry." He said looking around the room and locked his eyes on Francis. The figure walked towards him and Francis backed up against a wall as sweat began to form on his face and down his neck. The figure was standing in front of Francis as he put a huge finger on Francis's chin and lifted it up so their making direct eye contact. Francis looked into the beings eyes, they were big and gold like a dogs.

"You look tasty, mind if I feast on you?" The figure asked he got closer until he was sniffing at Francis's neck as the fear made his heart race like no other. "You smell of fear, which is making me even hungrier." Francis was crying now as the tears rolled down his cheeks. "I'm sorry but you can't eat one of the council members, perhaps some meat." The Head Elder asked and the figure let out a laugh. "Relax I'm just joking." He said as Francis slid down the wall and on to the floor.

"So are we agreed?" The figure said and all the council members shook their heads yes. "Bring them to the fork in the road, I will arrive to pick them up." The figure said making his way to the door and leaving with his wolves right beside him. Ounce the doors closed all the council members began to panic immediately.

"What are we gonna do, we can't give any of the young women to him. Who knows what he'll do to them." One member said as the head elder began to ponder what to do next. He think he might have found an answer but he will not like it one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning as the shined brightly in the sky, the villagers started to get to work on their farms and stores. Samuel woke up in his bedroom, he got up from his bed and moved his head to his head only discover it was bandaged.

"What?" He started saying only to remember what happen yesterday with those little kids. A knock on his door took him out of his thoughts.

"Come in." He said and the door opened revealing his mother who had some breakfast in her hands which consisted of some bacon, ham and chicken. "Good morning baby, how are you feeling this morning?" She asked walking inside the room and placed the food on the dresser.

"I'm fine mom, my head just hurts is all." Samuel said as he went to get dressed.

"Maybe you should avoid doing chores today, just so you can heal properly.

"No mom, i need to get up and do some work if i don't the farm will suffer." Samuel said only for his mother to stop him from leaving the room.


End file.
